


Modelo de Diseño

by TSYM



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Esta locura podría continuar, Fic Random, Humor, Kasamatsu es arquitecto, Kise no sabe dibujar, M/M, Otra idea random, lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSYM/pseuds/TSYM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu Yukio es un joven y recién graduado arquitecto que tiene la difícil tarea de diseñarle su futura casa al indeciso de Kise "soy sólo un modelo" Ryouta...</p><p>¿Y encima debería basarse en esa atrocidad de dibujo para su diseño?<br/>Sí, claro...</p><p>*Basado en la inhabilidad de la Generación de los Milagros</p><p>[Kise vs. el papel y el lápiz]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modelo de Diseño

**Author's Note:**

> Esta, digamos, es la conjunción de dos curiosidades: que a Kasamatsu le gustan las matemáticas y que Kise no sabe dibujar una shit.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" no me pertenecen, sólo mi pequeña historia.
> 
> Humor con un poco de amor.

Será la tercera entrevista que se realizará entre ellos, pues todavía no logran ponerse de acuerdo. Uno propone un diseño; el otro vuelve con ideas del tipo: "estaba pensando…" "y si…". «¡Ponte de acuerdo!», Kasamatsu se había autoimpuesto callar. Pues si su jefe se enteraba de su poca paciencia para con los clientes débiles e indecisos y de su tendencia de mandarlos al demonio tan sólo con la mirada, seguramente no le temblaría la mano en redactar ¡él mismo! su carta de despido. Ah… la triste vida de un joven y recién graduado arquitecto.

Kasamatsu Yukio ya le había comentado a su compañero, Moriyama Yoshitaka, en una de esas reuniones que tenían después del trabajo:

—No sabe lo que quiere —había dicho.

Y es que su nuevo cliente, Kise Ryouta, era —sobretodo— un insufrible indeciso. Primero quería una cosa. Y luego a la noche lo llamaba por teléfono para decirle que ¡pum! ¡Se le ocurrió algo mejor! Y cuando lograban siquiera acercarse al diseño final… «Sabes, Yukiocchi, creo que mejor sería…». ¡Él y sus malditas ideas!

Pero no. No podía caer. Kasamatsu Yukio debía ser fuerte. Agarrar ese plano que le demoró cuatro días y cuatro noches hacer y metérselo en el…

—Uh, allí vino tu cliente, Kasamatsu —sonrió jovialmente Moriyama, levantándose del sillón de aquella modesta sala de reunión para volver a su oficina dejando a Kasamatsu viendo a través del acrílico semi-polarizado que los dividía de la sala de recepción. Su secretario parecía no estar allí y un alto muchacho rubio aguardaba a que le atendieran.

—Geez... —Kasamatsu bufó con hartazgo y se levantó también, dejando su taza de café en la pequeña mesa del medio.

Cuando ambos entraron en su oficina, Kasamatsu lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras sacaba del cajón de su escritorio una carpeta con documentos, planillas con medidas previamente tomadas, y algunos pre-proyectos de lo que sería la casa de Kise.

—Entonces, ¿ya sabes cómo quieres que sea? Todavía tengo los anteproyectos aquí; podemos verlos y volver a reformular uno...

—¡Sí, ya sé lo que quiero! —sonó muy feliz.

«Aleluya»

—¡Anoche soñé con mi casa, Yukiocchi!

—Kasamatsu —recordó con cansancio.

—Era tan linda… «Y tú estabas en ella» —obvió lo último— tenía un jardín grande a un lado y tejas de un color muy bonito… ¡Oh, espera! ¿Me prestas un papel? ¡Y tu bolígrafo, por favor!

—¿Ah? ¿Para qué? —decía en lo que le pasaba un papel y Kise, muy a su pesar, le quitaba de la mano su bolígrafo favorito, ese que le regalaron en su cumpleaños y que costaba una fortuna.

«Dios, que no lo rompa»

—Mira; era así.

Kise acomodó el papel a su mejor perspectiva y agarrando el bolígrafo como si tuviera una especie de deformidad en la mano comenzó a trazar líneas torcidas, tachaduras, superposiciones y demás garabatos con un sentido cero de la proporcionalidad que a Kasamatsu casi se le salen los ojos.

—Y una ventana aquí... —dibujaba— La puerta de madera en el centro... Con ventanas en los costados... Y creo que tenía una maceta justo aquí; no estoy muy seguro —todavía intentaba recordar aquel sueño que entonces se le hacía más difuso—. Bueno, es esta más o menos la idea de lo que quiero construir. Tú le darás el resto de los detalles luego —sonrió mostrándole orgullosamente su dibujo.

«Detalles…»

Kasamatsu intentó no mostrarse con el escepticismo que en ese entonces se sentía pero le era imposible no mirar esa atrocidad de dibujo como si se tratara de lo más espantoso que sus bellos ojos plateados hayan visto. Si sus profesores de la Universidad lo vieran… Un niño de tres años dibujaba mejor. ¡Qué decía! ¡Un mono de tres años dibujaba mejor! ¡Un mono ciego de tres años dibujaba muchísimo mejor! Y ya no podría seguir con las analogías porque se estaba quedando literalmente sin palabras para definir ese diseño de porquería. Porque no se le podía decir de otra forma. ¡Era un dibujo de porquería!

—De acuerdo. —Logró articular. Luego sólo tomó el dibujo de Kise y le pidió el bolígrafo que Kise, sonriendo encantadoramente, le devolvió— Voy a guardar tu diseño… y a hablar con otros colegas. Seguramente sacaremos algo bueno de él.

—No~ Es esto lo que quiero. Tal cual —explicó, realmente sentido de que cambiaran siquiera una raya de lo que dibujó.

—Claro…

Kasamatsu se dignó por seguirle la corriente.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Tengo una importante sesión fotográfica en media hora y si no llego a tiempo ¡se me armará bronca con mi representante! —explicó sin aminorar su entusiasmo.

A Kasamatsu le importaba más o menos lo mismo que le hubiera dicho que en China subió el precio del queso.

—Entonces, nos estamos viendo —despidió Kasamatsu desde su escritorio mientras lo veía levantarse de la silla y acercarse a la puerta.

—¡Sí! —volvió a sonreír el otro y se fue con esa luminosidad tan propia de él.

Kise cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la mesa del secretario de Kasamatsu.

—Disculpa —su voz sonó un poco más tímida pero llamó la tención de Nakamura que alzó la vista de la computadora para verlo mientras, detrás de ellos, podía verse la figura de Kasamatsu desdibujada tras el vidrio polarizado de su oficina, al parecer jugando a hacer canastas con su tacho de basura y un recientemente creado bollo de papel— ¿Sabes si Kasamatsu-san es casado? —preguntó entonces sonrojado.

—Mmm, no que yo sepa —dijo acomodándose el puente de los anteojos— ¿Por qué?

—N-No es nada... Sólo preguntaba —Kise sonrió distraídamente acomodándose la correa del bolso que cruzaba su pecho—. Bueno, ¡nos vemos luego, Nakamura-san!

Nakamura se encogió de hombros y volvió a su computadora a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo: jugar Solitario.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Adsadsadsa! Todavía estoy aprendiendo a usar esto!  
> Ahh... Hace un tiempo me llegó de la mano de Sui (Suigin Walker) la info de que Kise ¡no sabe dibujar! Y recién ahora, mientras leía un artículo de una revista de arquitectura (?), se me ocurrió hacer algo con eso. Además, también me enteré que a Kasa se le dan con las matemáticas (¡no podía ser más cuadrado el de las medias consentidas!). Así que básicamente fue todo esto lo que me motivó a crear este fic de lo más random. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Gracias por la lectura!


End file.
